


Boot to Boot

by Purple_Haired_Mess



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, date, first fic, friends - Freeform, help me, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Haired_Mess/pseuds/Purple_Haired_Mess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom needs more stories!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, like fanfic, so if you can help me by commenting something, or even helping me tag or some better idea for the summary or name to the fic... idk  
> Also, English isn't my first language so if there are any wrong spelling please tell me:DDD  
> Oh, also this fic comes from a photo prompt called boot to boot, so I don't have much creativity and thats the name of the fic... help me find something better pls!!!

It was December... again. Peter looked at the window and shivered. He hated cold weather, sure, its fun to do snowball fights and stuff, but can’t be compared with a hot sunny day. Seriously, when the sun is out he could swing around without trembling so much that he would miss a few shots and almost fall down, he could eat ice cream freely, Gosh, he could even go to the beach. Okay, okay, Peter wasn’t exactly the person you would expect to love going out under the sun… and he wasn’t, but hey, beach, sun, that’s the perfect weather for less clothes, right? And who was Peter to deny a look at a shirtless Sam Alexander?

He didn’t know when he began thinking things like this about Sam. Like that he was funny, that even when they were arguing he enjoys his company, that his smile sometimes makes him skip a beat, that he looks cute when he’s angry (and it was the main reason why he keeps picking fights with the shorty), that he wished he could touch him all ov-. –AHEM– anyway, he did not know when it started, but he knew that he liked Sam.

Than we are brought to the present situation, Peter is at home, playing video games and such, with Sam, a coop game to the matter, so no shouts like “Right at your face, loser”; “Dude, I’m crushing you soooo bad” or “Suck it, ass-face”. They preferred the usual PvP, but Ava was already pissed with some A- that she got on physics…nerd. But there was nothing they could do, since she was pretty scary when things like this happened.

Aunt May, as usual, was out on some camping trip with her friends for the weekend. Luke was on a date with Jessica, which means he wasn’t supposed to come back before 10 and Danny was at Dr. Strange’s house for meditation or something like that.

While playing Peter would look at Sam with the corner of his eye. His dark blue eyes fixed on the tv, lips slightly opened and his black hair a little messy cause, hey they were at home, it all went in perfect synchrony with his skin tone. God, he was like living art. He was wearing a dark green sweater, loose cotton gray pants and a pair of light white socks with little stripes, Peter couldn’t help but smile a little and think he was pretty cute that day too.

He was shaken off of his daydream with Sam yelling

"Hey webhead! I don’t care how much of a loser you are, but I’m not. So shoot those bastards so you won’t embarrass me!" Peter let out a high pitched noise that made the short one laugh, after they tore the other group, won the round and all that could be heard at the house was Sam celebrating their victory.

"Of course we won, cause **I**  was leading." He said proudly.

"In your dreams Brucket-head, and who said you were leading? I don’t remember setting you up as my leader." Peter smirked at the other.

"I don’t remember setting you up as my leader too, but here we are, aren’t we?" Sam sassed at him smirking back.

"Usually you need to have a brain before you can decide anything, no?" Sam opened his mouth then closed it several times because he didn’t have an answer to that, what made Peter laugh out loud.

"Shut up, dork!" was the only thing he could say back, sulking that he couldn’t answer on the same level. Peter made a face like he was hurt and smirked.

"Aaaaw, Sammy, don’t be like thaaaat." He said poking the others cheek. Then moving so he was able tickle him.

"Don’t call me Sa-ah, wait, nononono" Peter was sure he was hearing the most cute sound ever, Sam’s laugh, _oh God_ , he was so screwed, he was too cute for words. "I-I surrender… I surrender…" he said, panting, trying to catch Peter’s hands.

When both of them stopped laughing, they noticed the awkward position they wore in, with Sam underneath Peter, panting, and his clothes crumpled. They stared at each other for what looked like an eternity, and before they could do anything to move, Ava’s voice broke the moment:

"Hey, can the two dorks stop with all this noise becau-Aaaah! Guys if you wanted to makeout you should go to your room, God." She said walking away massaging her temples.  
Both of them watched with wide eyes as she vanished on the stairs, and then slowly turned to look at each other’s face, starting to feel the heat go up from their neck.

"S-so, er… I should go cook something for dinner…" Sam looked away a little embarrassed, he didn't want to lose contact but though it was for the best that he (at least try to) break the tension of the moment – Will you get out or are you waiting an invitation, Web-head?

Peters startled face dissolved in a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth that Sam would never admit that it made his heart speed up a little.

"Sure, space dork, I’m hungry too" He said getting up with the shorter following him.

After that Sam made burgers for them and one for Ava who muttered some shit like “stupid couple” that they ignored with a classic “shut up”. The night was pretty normal, no more awkward moments like before, after eating the boys watched some tv and Sam laughed at the faces Peter did when JJJ started throwing his usual hate at Spider-man. After that they watched a random movie that was on after a few tries switching channels, cause, really, neither of them planned on watching Footloose for the 10th time, it’s a great movie, but come on… In the end they saw Spirited Away (A/N: Love that movie). At the end of the movie they both ‘decided’ that it was bed… Well it was actually that Peter almost fell from the couch sleeping and Sam woke and dragged him to the bedroom.

After throwing his leader on the bed, Sam changes then lies down on his bed and look at the ceiling, what happened early passes by his head.  
"Stupid Ava…" he whispered in the dark, that moment was so awesome, sure that they didn’t know what to do after, neither if Peter ever tough of him that way –Well, tomorrow is another day... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if you guys will like it, and please help me commenting again :DDD  
> Thanks a lot for the support.  
> Happy Valentines S2 S2  
> (Sometimes I forget that today its only valentines in Brazil... srry)
> 
> Srry, when I uptaded first I forget 1 page in the word.... yeah I'm an idiot, srry :p  
> I really need to learn to use the ao3...

The next day Peter woke up around 9am with the smell of some delicious bacon with eggs, and looking down at Sam’s bed and not seeing him there, Peter could only think of two things: 1) Some villain kidnapped Sam while he was asleep and deleted everybody’s memories about him so they were having breakfast as usual; or 2) Sam was the one who prepared the delicious smelling bacon. And because besides the shorty, no one in the house was able to even fry an egg without burning the house down, Peter guessed the second option.

 He go down the stairs and that delicious smell got stronger, Peter didn’t even changed clothes the night before so he was wearing the same blue pants and a red sweater and light blue slippers, and ,dude, he was still feeling cold. Peter looked at the window to see its snowing, nothing huge, just the typical weather for snowballs fight and such. He shivered a little and returned his mind and nose to the bacon at the table.

“Look, the sleeping beauty woke up, didn’t even wait for his kiss” Luke teased making kiss noises and mimicking mouths kissing with his hands, Ava laughed and Sam continued with the bacon on the oven, apparently Danny stayed at the Dr.’s house after their Kun Lung training.

“I don’t have someone to kiss me good morning, Luke. But you on the other hand… don’t think I forgot that we went to sleep you weren’t home yet, buddy” Peter said wiggling his browns as Luke laughs nervously.

“Yeah, that’s true… nice date there, Luke?” Sam said smirking at his friend while Ava just enjoyed her noisy friends at their natural habitat for a change.

“Okay, idiots, you can make all the noise you want for now, but from 2 till 6pm I want this house in complete silence. I have a project and my friends are coming over. Got it?” She raised a brown looking at the boys face.

“Yes Ma’am” the boys said in almost unison.

“I will go hangout at Jessica’s, so don’t disturb me and if strictly necessary, like, if the world is ending you know where I am.”

“Huuuum… someone is totally getting laid, huh?” Sam smirked and Peter elbowed Luke, he was lucky that his dark skin didn’t let the blush too apparent, or the boys would bother him for a long long time.

“You guys are gross, anyway, get the fuck out by 2pm” Ava said rolling her eyes and going to her room.

“I’m getting kicked out of my own house? Really?” Peter face palmed himself, cause really, give them money, but don’t give them intimacy… but now is too late. The other two laughed at him and then got to enjoy their meal, as expected, delicious.

After eating Sam and Peter got to do the dishes while Luke went to his room to look for an outfit for his date, house date… but it’s a date.

“So… what will you do?” Sam asked trying to sound casual, he won’t admit but Peter looked so cute with his bed hair and crumpled clothing that he has bearing himself no to hug the taller boy.

“I don’t know, Harry said he asked MJ on a date and she said yes, so I guess both of them are not really an option. Honestly, I’d rather spend the day at home, snow days a no good for me, you know?”

“Dude snow days are awesome; you can watch tv and chill, have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate” Sam blushed a little. “go on dates and cuddle with your lover, this kind of thing.” He eyed the taller boy to see a reaction and, yeah, Peter was blushing, just a little, but still…

“Hooo, so Sammy is getting all romantic… Who is the lucky one, Bucket-head?” Peter raised a brown, feigning innocent curiosity.

Sam blushed hard at the question _‘it’s you, asshole’_ he wanted to yell but no sound came out as he coughed, then looked away.

“No one, jerk. I was just saying that cold weather isn’t that bad” he said calming himself.

“Rude! Anyway, what are you going to do today, then?”

“No plans, actually. We should go to the theater, you know? Watch a movie, eat popcorn”. Sam said averting his eyes so he would have the guts to ask peter on a “ _friendly hangout”._ He bit his lip waiting for an answer, the move didn’t pass unnoticed by Peter, who smiled internally ‘God, he’s gorgeous’ getting distracted by the mouth of the shorter boy. His daze ended when the little mouth said

“So…?”

“So what?”  The taller one said as he returned to the present instead of fantasying about all the things he would do to Sam’s mouth if he could.

“Movies?” Sam raised one eyebrow.

“Oh, sure” Peter really smiled this time, making Sam’s heart flutter for a brief moment before he continued. “Just don’t be late fixing your ugly hair, space dork.” - Peter smirked as he walked over to the kitchen while Sam frowns.

“It’s not like you can talk about anybodies hair, Webs. Yours look like you have permanent bed hair, dude.”  Sam followed him with a smug face, today was going to be fun.

“Whatever, Tinkerbell” Peter said as opened the tap and spilled water at Sam’s face.

Sam was now all wet, and not in a very pleasant way. He stood there, eyes wide open, jaw dropped, processing what that loser just did.

“Oooooh, Parker, you are so screwed, dude” He said forming a cup with his hands so it would be able to comport more water and get his revenge, but the other stopped him while laughing hard.

Peter’s moves didn’t work out perfectly, so he still got a little wet, but the majority of the water fell back into the sink. That was his victory this time as he stopped laughing and set a new level of smugness on his face. He did not let go of the shorter just yet, appreciating the contact skin to skin that the joke allowed him to make without getting too suspicious.

Sam’s back was pressed against his chest, _‘He fits so perfectly on my arms, fuck my life!_ ’ he leans on to smell his shampoo on a whim. What he didn’t consider while dazed was Sam struggling to get back on him, completely unaware of the situation ending on taking a header in the nose.

Peter let go of his fellow and held his nose muttering all types of curses he could remember and some he didn’t he even remember learning. He looked for the nearest chair he could find and set down.

“Oh my God, Webs!” Sam looked genuinely concerned, a little guilt on his eyes as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder facing him. “Are you okay?” ‘ _Yeah, sure, as fine as someone who nearly got his nose broken_ ’, but he couldn’t say that to ~~his~~ little light bulb, not when he was making that face.

“As good as possible, don’t worry, Bucket-Head” he tried to smile a little looking at a blushing Sam.

“Who said I was worried, dumbass” He said looking humming and looking away.

“Oh don’t worry it tooootally wasn’t your face or anything like that” Peter tried to laugh “Ouch! – shit”, his nose hurt so badly, what if it was broken? No more date, no more time alone together, and no way Sam would want him with a nose as big as a potato… a big, big potato.

“Shut up, dork. Now let me see it.”- he raised Peter’s face by his chin to take a better look. “Thank God, it seems like it’s not broken”. he smiled, relived “Just red, and theres some purple too, it still hurts?”

“Not thaaat much actually.-Sam poked it lightly “Ouch, dude!” Peter saw an apologetic look on the others eyes, which were awfully close, too much for comfort; he felt his cheeks warm up a little.

“Put some ice on it” the shorter seemed to concerned with him that didn’t even noticed all the contact they had in the past few minutes. Not that he expected Sam to notice anything, maybe somewhere deep down, I don’t know? Anyway, he should spot thinking about this for now and focus on the problem, his hurt nose.

Peter watched the other grab a bunch of ice cubes and throw them on a hand towel, then, he notices that Sam might have hurt his head too, and he didn’t even ask if the other was okay, he was the worst. After getting rid of the shitty guilt he ran a hand on his hair.

“Come here, Bucket-Brain.”  Sam narrowed his eyes, but it quickly turned into a smile, like he was taking it as a sign that they’re good. He walked in Peter’s direction with the towel filled with ice on his hands and gave it to Peter.

“Here, douche. Let’s watch tv while you take care of your nose” Sam turned around walking to the living room, but Peter pulled him into his lap, he let out a really high pitched noise at the surprise then blushed furiously.

“Du-dude, w-what are you doing” his heart was beating like crazy.

“Stay still, Space-dork. I’m looking if you didn’t got hurt too and forgot to take care of yourself since you are so stupid” Peter was well aware of the situation and tried to focus on Sam’s head and if he got hurt instead of his butt and its proximity to his crotch.

Sam tried to protest but Peter shushed him and begun massaging the other’s scalp to look for some bruise, elevation or some painful spot.

“Webs, I’m fine. See there’s nothing wrong with-Ouch” The taller boy found the right spot and put the little towel that the other had brought before on it. “Hey, I brought it for your stupid nose, don’t waste it.”

“Shut it, just let me take care of you” Peter couldn’t see but Sam was red down his shoulders. He shifted to get more comfortable on the others lap, the last one was really happy that he wanted to get comfy in his lap, but the moment felling switched places with a tense one, as Peter noticed that some other parts were getting quite “ _happy_ ” too.

“AHEM!” He scratched the back of his head “Watch tv you said?” Sam got a little startled at first then got up being followed by the other.

“I-I will get some more ice for you, yo-you know, since you gave me the one I got for you” God, this couldn’t be more embarrassing, but they were going to find a way back to normal. _Just breathe, Sam, just breathe._

Sam turned to the fridge to get ice while Peter got to the living room with his improvised ice bag to turn up the tv. When he came back, Peter were sitting with one hand  on the back of the sofa, the ice bag on his other hand and the remote on his lap. He sat next to the taller handing him his ice bag, and picking up the other ones.

“Gimme that, dork” Peter said pointing with his free hand, since his other hand was holding the ice on his nose, at the one on the others hand.

“Why, loser? You have yours, I just got it for you, don’t be greedy” Sam smiled confused.

“It’s my fault that we are like that we are like this; let me at least hold it for you.”

“Big talk for someone holding ice on their nose” he said smugly, but honestly, it was kinda cute.

“Shut up” Peter smirked snatching the ice from Sam’s hand before he had the chance to protest and placing it right “Come a little closer, idiot.”

Sam forced down a blush and moved so his arm and Pete’s ribs were in contact. The time passed normally as possible with the two of them watching shit on the tv. Danny returned and talked to the boys saying he would go back to Doctor’s house in some time and just came to get clean clothes. When he was going (like, 30 minutes after) Luke joined him doing his best to ignore the whistles and giggles coming from them. Honestly, it was so funny; anyone could smell Luke’s cologne miles away, and looking at him it seemed like he was going to a party or something. “Use a condom” was the last thing the big guy heard before closing the door leaving two laughing idiots behind.

After some time holding the ice bags in place they almost didn’t feel pain, Sam’s side was a little better on this one. They put the melted ice by the sin-okay, it was Sam- so, Sam put the melted ice by the sink, and when he came back, tried to sit in the same arrangement as before, but somehow they seemed closer than before, he felt amazingly happy, lost in the moment.

“So, bronze powder” Peter shifted in his seat “What about lunch time?” Sam rose a brown, confused “You know, maybe we could leave early and eat together, or something.”

Sam’s eyes glowed on the possibility that he would spend almost an entire day on a ~~date~~ friendly hangout with him, the idea kept him dazed for a few moments, misunderstood by Parker.

“It’s fine if you don’t wan-” Sam woke up from his daydream right on time to save the moment.

“Nonono, no, no…” He noticed how desperate it must have shown “ahem, no, bug dork, really, I was just trying to remember if there’s any food for Ava at the fridge, and yeah, it does.” He calmed down as Peter spoke.

“Relax, Bucket. I’m not Danny to drag you to some vegan restaurant, if you are afraid of that.” He smiled, then his face turned into a grimace as he remembered the actual time Danny dragged them into Vegalicios or some shit like that… the food was awful.

“Yeah, that apple pie could be anything **but** an apple pie” He laughed remembering everyone trying to fake their joy, because was Danny’s birthday, but after they left, everyone spent 2 hours brushing their teeth to forget that terrible “taste”.

“It’s still 11, so we should go around 1pm to grab something and then head to the movie, great plan for you?”

“Sure” both of them focused on the tv without paying actual attention to it, they just needed to hide their smiles from each other. They had different styles of hiding emotions, Peter looked at everything in the room away from Sam’s side contorting his face not to smile, and ended up as a half smile. Sam wiggles looking for comfort biting the corner of his lower lip, looking for something that wasn’t there.

Peter, as usual, sneaked a look at the other with the corner of his eyes at the beauty beside him, after, well half succeeding to keep his face normal. He was so close, oh if he had the courage to kiss him, but what if it blew up their friendship? He couldn’t risk that. Not without being sure, at least… I mean, this arrangement was going fine till now. At least, as long as the other didn’t notice he could peek at him all he wanted, and dude, how he wanted to keep looking at his nape, lips, skin, tights… Gosh, Sam had everything on point.

They stayed there for almost an hour watching series and making stupid comments about how dumb the characters were, what usually leaded to some playful name calling at each other. Ava passed by once to see if there were chips enough to her and her friends or if she should call them and ask to go to the supermarket before coming by. After she left to the room, the boys wondered if she was in her period, then dropped the matter because they really did not want to picture anything related to that.

“Hey loser, I’m going to take a bath, but should go first since you take forever to get ready for everything.” Peter smirked at the shorty “Sometimes I wonder how do you keep that giant head of yours on place, since it must weigh 100 pounds from all the gel and stuff.” Sam frowned earning a light giggle from the other who was standing up, walking to the stairs.

“Screw you, even my sister could have cut your hair much better that this, kay?” he crossed his arms over his chest, and another thing, no way he was going to let Peter see him working hard to look good for their, uhm, friendly hangout. ”So you admit you have a giant head that probably soon enough will have its own gravitational system?” he turned around to smirk but got a pillow thrown at his face.

“Yasss! Seems like your head is the one attracting pillows for your system, loser!”  Sam laughed at his own joke, _typical sam_ …

“Ouch Sam, my nose. Why do you keep hurting me? You think it’s funny to make someone feel pain? Do you?” He held his nose, the sudden change of mood made Sam freeze… ‘Shit’.

“I-I’m sorry Peter, please don’t be mad. Shit I’m so sor-”

Peter took his hands off of his face and laughed hard “I’m just kidding, Buckets your face was priceless”

“I hate you, Parker. I got worried you might be hurt!” The moment he finished his phrase his face heated up like crazy.

“You really get worried about me, huh? So cute, Sammy” he smiled.

Peter tried to throw the pillow back but the other dodged successfully.

“Dude you should be have a better aim, someday you will miss a building and the impressive Nova won’t be there to save your ass.” Sam put on the smuggest face he could manage despite his shame moments ago, earning a “Just shut up, dude” look from Peter.

The taller boy went upstairs and as soon as he heard the bathroom door closing he ran upstairs too, as quietly as possible…why? Because he had a date, that was not a _date_ , but still a date. Get it? He didn’t either, but wanted to look good nonetheless. So he ran and started searching for the perfect clothes… but he didn’t seem to have anything good enough for now.

Too casual

Too neat

Too weird

Too fancy

Too tight

Too baggy

Oh my God, that was what girls felt on a date? Not _date_? But date? Wait; was he a girl and he didn’t know? Sam put the hand on his crotch just to make sure it was still there.

He tough it would be better to ask Ava for help, or just throw everything on the bed so he can look at the pieces individually and start pairing them. He wouldn’t be able to do progress with either option anyway… No way in the fucking hell he was going to let Ava know about his crush on Peter and that he wanted to look good for him, she would make fun of him forever. And if he threw everything on the bad, Peter would come into the room and see him getting all worked up about what to wear and it could get suspicious.

‘Thank God he takes an entire life in the shower; it gives me time to choose my clothes as I want’

After couple sights, and neck rubs, he decides on light gray jeans that fit his hips perfectly but were a little loose on his legs, a white shirt underneath a turtleneck moss green sweater his mother gave him before coming to NY. He seemed to have a lot of sweaters in different shades of green. His favorite caramel fur hoodie, and a pair of slightly darker boots.

He was just done with his wardrobe homework when he heard the bathroom door opening, as fast as possible he threw the outfit back in the closet, he wanted it to look like effortless stylish. Then he rushed for the towel’s drawer, so he could use that as excuse to be in the room right now.

The bedroom door opened showing Peter in a towel. Seems pretty plain right? Hell no! His body looked like an sculpture, like a Greek god or something, he apparently didn’t dry himself properly, cause there were drops falling from his pulled back, now dark with the water hair roiling down his body in the most delicious way, being caught by his towel that seemed dangerously low, his muscles showing nicely. Sam tried really hard not to look but Peter looked sexy, very much so. He figured it would be better for him to say something, and prayed to all gods that he didn’t let out any stupid crap.

“Du-dude dry yourself, will you?” he looked away, blushing hard.

Then Sam noticed that Peter was shivering and trembling, probably he didn’t have more towels in the bathroom as he noticed that the one he was using seemed to be soaked wet, and his face was crystal white.

Sam rushed and threw his own towel on Peter’s head and begun drying his hair, ignoring his flushed face. Damnit, he looked even hotter up close, which was weird considering the weather, bad um tsss, Oh God, he really was spending too much time with Peter.

“What happened? Why the fuck is the towel all soaked?”

“Hmm mm-mmh-mmhm h-mm-hm mhmmm-mmhm” he muttered trembling.

“Webs, I can’t understand a thing”

“I-I-I s-sai-d: I-I dr-drop-pe-ped it wh-when-n I w-wer-e sh-sho-showeri-ng-g” Poor Peter couldn’t even speak right. Normally Sam would have laughed hard, but he was too concerned that the taller boy would get sick.

He ran to the drawer again, getting one more towel for Pete’s body.”Why didn’t you call me? I could give a new towel you know? You will get sick if you keep soaked wet like this” How many times was Peter going to make him worried just today?

Peter wrapped the new towel over the soaked one, then dropping the last with a wet noise getting all Sam’s attention to the lower part of the other’s abs, almost licking his lips at the sight, he barely controlled himself. He forgot for a brief moment that he had asked something to Pete, who was now drying himself and trying to warm up.

This time without the shaky feel on his voice, he said. “I didn’t know you were upstairs, I tough you would be watching tv or something.”

 _Of course_ , Sam sneaked upstairs to find the perfect outfit; there’d be no way Peter knew he was there. _Shit, better take my leave._

“Uh hmm, well I’ll be going to take a shower, or else we’re gonna be late”. He took quick steps to leave the room, but before he reached the door he heard Peter.

“Hey dork” Sam jumped a little “Your towel” he pointed to the drawer without really looking at it.

“Oh…Thanks” he looked to the floor, got the towel and headed straight to the bathroom without any more words.

Sam knew that thanks to Parker he now had much less time to take a bath and look presentable, not that he was complaining that he spent some more minutes with Peter’s body so close to him.

Meanwhile, now was Peter’s turn to start freaking out about his outfit. The moment the other left, he started picking up the clothes he thought about in the bath; yes half the time he spent inside the bathroom was mentally choosing clothes. In the end he decided to wear a cream colored sweater, dark blue jeans loose pants, a black jacket and dark brown boots. He won’t admit that he passed cologne, absolutely not.

After he finished getting dressed, Peter passed by the bathroom door

“Hey Sammy, I’m already downstairs, don’t get us both late, Space-dork” he leaned on the door to try to hear any response.

“First: don’t call me Sammy, Bug-brain, and seconds you are the one who stays a whole life inside the bathroom, and I don’t wanna know what you were doing in here” Sam shouted back, and blushed a little pushing back the images from his head. What? He was with naked Peter in the other room moments ago, it isn’t his fault.

Peter left and turned on the television without sitting, he wondered by the room, starting to feel nervous, it’s a date, right? He found a mirror and begun inspecting himself, and sniffing to see if the cologne that he did **not** pass, was too strong or too faint, and if his hair was alright and stuff. Peter sat on the couch, waiting without paying real attention to the screen.

Peter started hearing footsteps on the stairs and immediately turned to the source of the sound, the shorter appeared quickly, and damn, he was so cute, his clothes fit him perfectly and there’s a kinda sweet smell in the air, and he was sure it came from Sam. The moment couldn’t be more hi school prom style, well, yeah it could. Peter let out a soft laugh imagining Sam on the stairs wearing aunt May’s yellow dress with Peter waiting for him in a tuxedo and a white flower.

 “What are you laughing about, Web-head?” Sam raised a brown, for a second worried Peter tough he was ridiculous.

“Oh, nothing, just some shit I remembered. Anyway, took you long enough, Moon-boy.” He couldn’t help but smile at the other, today they would spend the whole day together.

Sam stuck his tongue at the other in response, smiling a little too.

They looked at each other for what looked to be an eternity; Sam broke the silent staring moment.

“Whatever jerk, let’s get going”

 _Yep, today is going to be fun_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably I wont be able to post fast next time cause I have tests hahaha  
> College sucks!  
> Thanks for your time, love you guys '3'

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, it was bad? was good? Sure, its short but size doesn't matters... does it? hahahhaha srry, I can't keep my mouth shut... whatever please comment something and thanks for reading '3'  
> xoxooxoxox


End file.
